


Little Bird, Little Bird

by Unusual_Raccoon



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Lauriver are married, i wrote this instead of doing homework, lauriver - Freeform, with a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unusual_Raccoon/pseuds/Unusual_Raccoon
Summary: Laurel enjoys her day off from work with her family.
Relationships: Earth-2 Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	Little Bird, Little Bird

**Author's Note:**

> I always have angsty or smutty plots for Lauriver, I just needed some fluff especially with this little family. Apologies for any spelling or grammar mistakes, this was a very spur of the moment fic.

Laurel’s arms strained from her position crouched on the floor, knees imprinted with the squiggly texture of the carpet, her cropped blonde hair askew from the odd angle she held her head at. Leaning more of her weight onto her forearms, the retired vigilante peeked down into the dark space beneath her bed. Her body extended fully out on the carpet as she examined the far too obvious space beneath her bed.

Nope, he wasn’t there. Blowing a stray white-blonde curl out of her face, Laurel rose up from the floor with a grin. Bouncing on her bare feet, she turned her gaze around her bedroom. Her eyes widening as she spotted the doors of her closet, it was a little cramped, but he could be in there, she supposed. She crept to the closet, careful to avoid the noisier floorboards hidden beneath the plush carpet. Cautiously easing back the sliding doors for some climactic reveal, Laurel exhaled a disappointed breath at the regular contents of her closet - nothing inconspicuous.

When she had agreed to play hide and seek on her day off, the former vigilante never anticipated her little bird would  _ actually _ be good at it.

Letting out an unsatisfied huff, Laurel declared the room to be missing her target. Pacing out into the hallway, the fabric of her favorite pajama pants swaying with each step, exiting her bedroom and meeting the bare hardwood floor that spanned the hallway.

Shifting up onto the balls of her feet, Laurel crept down the hallway, the wood giving a subtle groan despite her light steps. She supposed it was par for the course when living in suburbia, PTA meetings and wooden groany floors. Poking her head into the doorway of another room, her keen eyes scanned what was indisputably a child’s bedroom. It’s walls painted a pale shade of green, the likes of which still decorated one of her comfiest pairs of stay-at-home jeans. The room was further softened by the subtle cream colored accents, contrasted by tasteful splashes of darker shades - like that of the rumpled bedding, the comforter covering a suspicious looking figure beneath its surface. Closing the distance between the doorway and the little unmade twin bed, her grip on the corner of the comforter held fast as she yanked back the blanket to reveal the hidden figure-

“Found you!” She exclaimed excitedly, the wind in her sails disappearing at the underwhelming sight. A lumpy  _ pillow _ . Seriously?

Stepping back out into the hallway, Laurel found herself reinvigorated to continue the search. 

“Little Bird, Little Bird,” She called in a cheery singsong voice, “Where are you?” straining her hearing to detect the nervous bubble of laughter she expected, yet never came. It may have been a  _ little _ unfair to use her enhanced hearing to her advantage, but, well, she wanted to find him. Waiting a moment longer to see if she could detect anything, Laurel eventually headed towards the guest bedroom to check there.

She had been too busy checking under the bed that the frantic thump of little feet galloping down the stairs was met with a jump of surprise that left the retired vigilante wincing where her head impacted against the bed frame abruptly. She knew he had been upstairs!

Carefully maneuvering out from under the bed in an attempt to avoid any more injury despite her excitement, Laurel rubbed a hand against the back of her head as she exited the guest room. Heading straight for the staircase that led to the main floor, Laurel half expected to see her little bird hidden behind the curtains or the coat rack. She even peeked beneath the curtains for any sign of those tiny feet. Still, she came up empty handed.

Exploring the main floor further, Laurel paused at the sight of her husband on the couch, face impassive as he perused through some cooking magazine he was subscribed to, seemingly unaware of her current dilemma.

“Honey?” Laurel began in a sweet tone, watching as Oliver’s gaze lifted from the pages of the magazine to meet her inquisitive stare.

“Yeah?” Oliver asked simply in return, his ridiculously handsome face a little too impartial, like he was trying  _ not  _ to smile.

“Have you seen Connor?” Laurel asked, lips sucked in to keep from laughing as a small giggle escaped from behind Oliver. Her husband licked his lips, dimples appearing on his cheeks as he too seemed to fight the urge to laugh, no doubt in an attempt to preserve the panicked attempt at a new hiding spot done by their son.

“I think I saw him playing in the backyard.” Oliver replied, the little magazine still unfolded in his large hands like he had any interest in reading it at the moment, or if he had even been reading in the first place. Another giggle sounded, causing both adults to bite down on their laughter yet again.

“The backyard?” Laurel echoed, sounding aloof all the while as she tiptoed a tiny bit closer towards her husband and subsequently her giggling Little Bird.

“Yup.” Came her husband’s monosyllabic reply, the magazine abandoned onto the coffee table as she took another step closer.

“Oh, that’s interesting…” Laurel said with a thoughtful hum that just barely ended in a small laugh of her own.

There was a soft rustle behind her husband’s broad back, a little adrenaline fueled exhale.

“Why’s that?” Oliver asked simply, a hint of a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth and it was contagious, spreading between the pair of them.

“Because,” Laurel began, closing what little space remained between them, “I think I see him back here!” She announced with a wide grin, leaning over her husband to gather her now squealing son into her arms.

“I found you!” Laurel declared triumphantly, ruffling the mop of pale blonde curls and peppering her son’s little face with kisses. Connor’s little body thrashed in her hold as she managed to wiggle her fingers against his ribs, earning another shriek of laughter from the boy. His cheeks turned red with laughter, big blue eyes wide with excitement as he stared up at her. Supporting his weight in her arms, Laurel turned her attention towards Oliver who had since dissolved into a fit of laughter himself.

“You know Daddy,” Laurel began with a giggle, “I think we should have a little bird for dinner!” Without hesitation Connor erupted into a wild bout of laughter, squealing at the prospect as Laurel smothered him with more kisses.

“So I can gobble you up.” She added in a playful voice, enjoying the way her son wiggled animatedly in her hold.

“No!” The boy wailed, sounding unbearably happy as he continued his ceaseless wiggling in her arms, his legs kicking as she tickled him once more.

“Daddy, save me!” Their Little Bird belted, beaming at the intrusion of his father into the commotion.

“I’ll save you, buddy.” Oliver promised as he leapt to his feet with more grace befitting a vigilante rather than a stay-at-home dad. It was Laurel’s turn to dance out of his reach, giggling as he sought out the pair of them with outstretched arms.

“Hurry,” Connor imparted frantically, “She’s gonna EAT me!” With all the melodrama fit for a four year old. Laurel’s knees turned to jelly as she scrambled over the floor, her Little Bird still in her grasp, her sides ached from the amount of laughter she had been doing. Eventually Connor let out a sound of triumph, his little arms extended proudly in the air as his father came to his rescue, effectively snaring Laurel in his arms and ending her supposed reign of terror.

Her cheeks burned as Oliver’s arms looped around her waist, pulling her close and sandwiching their son between them. She felt warm and tingly all over, a pleasant sort of feeling that only manifested when in the presence of their little family.

The three of them melted to the floor, shaking with laughter and overflowing with happiness.

“Quick, Connor, I’ll distract her.” Oliver assured with a grin, wincing as their son climbed over his father and out of the tangle of bodies, abandoning his parents to their spot on the floor. Laurel let out a small dreamy sigh as she stared at her husband, his gaze softening as he stared back. Leaning closer to steal a chaste little kiss, Laurel hummed a happy sound into the touch. He  _ was  _ distracting her.

“EW!” Connor whined loudly, his little hand clapped over his big blue eyes in an attempt to shield his gaze from the offensive sight of his parents' affection. Laurel and Oliver shared a small laugh, rising from the floor all winded and achy. The hardwood was not nearly as forgiving on them as it was for their Little Bird.

“Alright, alright, no more kissing.” Oliver assuaged, much to Laurel’s chagrin, there would be no more kissing - for the time being at least.

“Hey, bud, how about you and I go fix up some snacks?” Oliver suggested, ruffling some of Connor’s wild curls with his hand. The boy lit up, no doubt having worked up a little bit of an appetite after all of that commotion.

“And then maybe we can convince Mommy to watch a movie.” Oliver proposed, casting a small glance back at Laurel who couldn’t quite hide her happy smile at that point.

“We can watch Hercules!” Connor announced in elation, hurrying to the kitchen, excited to make some snacks.

“Well, we’ll have to ask Mama Bird.” Oliver continued, grinning as Connor reappeared as his father had no doubt expected. His big blue eyes staring expectantly at Laurel, and the retired vigilante felt her chest get all warm once more. It was still hard to believe that she and Oliver had created something that freaking cute.

“MomcanwewatchHercules?”

The request came out quick and adorably jumbled, but there was no mistaking the hopeful look in those big blue eyes. Laurel wasn’t sure she could physically say no to that face.

“Yes, yes of course.” She assured, laughing gently as Connor scrambled back to the kitchen with his father in tow. Connor had watched the movie without a doubt over a hundred times, and Laurel was sure she and Oliver still knew every single line with how many times they had been forced to endure the film, it was practically ingrained in their brains - at the moment though, there was nothing else she would rather do.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this don't be afraid to leave a comment, I love hearing what my readers have to say.


End file.
